


Whiskey and Words

by ARKEMPA



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARKEMPA/pseuds/ARKEMPA
Summary: “Wouldn’t you want some sort of recompense if your entire family was killed in front of you?” She said quietly, her eyes training on a picture of her brother she had on her desk. “Because I sure as hell would.”





	Whiskey and Words

“Did you hear he’s back in town?” Foggy whispered, Karen looking up from the papers strewn across her desk to glance around curiously at the empty news house. They were the only two occupants of the building, the only listening ears being the lazy tabby that was stretched out on a shelf in the corner of the room.

“Why are we whispering?” She whispered, grinning when Foggy rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“I don’t know...it just doesn’t feel right to talk about him out loud,” he said, his voice not quite a whisper anymore, but still hushed nonetheless. “What if hears us?”

“Okay, one, that makes no sense,” Karen said pointedly, tucking her pencil behind her ear as she leaned back in her chair. “He’s a human being just like us, not a supernatural creature. Two, he only kills those that deserve it. So unless you’re a lawyer by day and a criminal by night, I think you’re safe, Fog.”

“Is that, admiration I hear in your voice?” Foggy whisper yelled, eyes wide. “Karen, he’s insane. He kills people. Just for the hell of it.”

“He most definitely does not,” she refuted indignantly. “I’ve been following his work for a while, as you know. He hunts criminals that our law men are too scared of, or too stupid to hunt. In my book, he’s a hero.” The man rolled his eyes and gathered a few of his papers from where he had set them on her desk at some point in his rant, a small huff leaving his lips. 

“Wouldn’t you want some sort of recompense if your entire family was killed in front of you?” She said quietly, her eyes training on a picture of her brother she had on her desk. “Because I sure as hell would.”

“You’re absolutely insane, Karen,” he said pointedly. “That’s the law’s job and you know it. You and your knack for all things dangerous...I swear, one of these days it’s going to land you into some serious trouble.” 

“Well as long it makes for a good story,” she teased lightly. “Byeeee, Fog. Good luck with your case.” He muttered a few choice words and waved her off as he walked out, a small ‘she’ll be the death of me, I swear’ being heard under his breath. Karen smiled after her friend, her fingers retrieving her pencil from behind her ear and twirling it lightly. 

When she had come to this town in hopes of being a journalist, most had mocked her, ridiculed her, believed her incompetent because she’s a woman, and it certainly didn’t help that she was unmarried at the ripe age of 26. No one would look at her, let alone befriend her. 

Foggy was different. 

He had heard of her plight and taken her on for some contract work during a high profile case. It was a risk for both him and Karen, but as it turned out, the good publicity from that case landed her a spot on the local newspaper. Foggy had stuck his neck out for her and she wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste either. She became well known for her work on high profile criminal cases, commonly offering aid to the local law department. She was smarter than their whole force put together and they knew it. 

So here she was, looking into a local crime ring that she was pretty sure was kidnapping young girls and selling them. She had closed in on a good sampling of evidence, with only a couple more leads she wanted to follow before her case would be rock solid. Only then could she take it to the sheriff. This was big, bigger than anything she’d come across in years. And she’d be damned if she didn’t get to the bottom of it.  
****  
Karen held the strap of her leather satchel close to her chest. Her hand fluttered over the contents, reassured by the cool metal that met her touch. She took in a fortifying breath and continued down the dark path, quietly pushing tree branches out of her way. She was on her way to the Riley’s shack. It was an abandoned house outside of town, nestled in the eastern woods. Known as a spot that attracted criminal activity, everyone steered clear of it...even the sheriff of all people. That was exactly why Karen was going towards it. She had a nagging suspicion that the criminals kidnapping the little girls were using the shack as a station to keep their victims before selling them to the highest bidder, and she was going to prove it. 

She spotted the structure fifty feet or so ahead of her, her eyes blinking rapidly as a gust of wind blew a bit of dust in her face. Bingo. One more step and she paused, a crack being heard beside her. Her hand reached inside of her satchel, but before she could even remove the weapon, something collided with the side of her head. She crumpled to the ground and let out a silent gasp of pain. Her fingers tenderly made contact with her temple and she winced. Thick, warm blood was now rolling down the side of her face, confusion blanketing her. 

“What the hell?“ she started to get up, reaching for her satchel yet again when a rag was clamped over her mouth, a sickly sweet aroma suffocating her senses. Her body went rigid with surprise. It only took a split second for her to react though.

“NO-NO! GET OFF OF ME!” she growled, the sound being muffled by the cloth. “I’LL KILL YOU!” She attempted to thrash in the strong man’s hold, her movements becoming more and more sluggish. What was happening? 

Shit. 

And she was floating. 

Floating. 

Going. 

Gone.  
****  
“Ah...” Karen winced, her eyes blinking open as she tried to muffle a groan. Her head was killing her. Whatever they gave her was strong and left her with one hell of a headache. 

“Well would you look at this, Tom,” a deep voice snickered. Karen’s muddled thoughts started to clear and she tensed when she realized she was tied tightly to a chair. She wiggled her wrists and ankles, testing the restraints. Damn. They were tight. She would give the guy this, he could tie a good knot. At the clearing of someone’s throat, she looked up and her heart skipped a beat. The two subjects of her article were standing right in front of her. Tom Huffaker and Billy Simms. 

Well, shit. Her hunch was right. 

“Miss Page, how nice of you to decide to join us,” Tom grinned, his rotted teeth making the reporter cringe. “We’ve been waiting quite a while, haven’t we, Billy.” 

“What do you want?” She gritted our calmly, eyes cold and calculated. Billy responded with a small tsk of his tongue as he lazily walked forward, his boots loud against the wooden floorboard.

“You really gotta ask?” He taunted, long fingers stroking his beard. “Lady reporter thinking she has all the answers, sticking her nose in places it ought not to be. Actions have consequences, Miss Page. And you’re about to find that out.”

“Go fuc-,“ she started to bite out, her words being cut off when a heavy hand backhanded her, her head snapping to the side and blood spilling from her mouth. She must’ve bit the inside of her cheek. Ouch. 

“Now, now,” Tom said mockingly. “Those words ain’t proper for the likes of a lady.” Karen let out a small growl as he leaned in, quickly spitting a mouthful of blood in his face, a smile sliding across her lips revealing her bloody teeth. 

“What was that you said, you filthy bastard?” She choked out sweetly, blood spilling from the corner of her mouth. “I mean, bastard technically implies that you’re a man though. So maybe that’s the wrong word. You’re just a disgusting creep who touches little girls-“ 

Tom let out a snarl and his hand was around her throat in a split second, Karen’s eyes growing wide at the unexpected gesture. She thrashed in his grip, the restraints biting into her skin as she did so. A scream rose in her throat, but his bruising grip had cut off her airflow, spots almost immediately flying across her vision. 

“I’ll show how much of a man I am,” he snarled, Karen letting out a voiceless threat as her bodice was torn. She did her best to try and wriggle away from his grasp despite the restraints; she was stuck. This was really going to happen. There was literally nothing she could do. 

Her vision was ebbing black as her skirts were being ruffled with, her legs struggling to stay together in spite of how they were tied to the legs of the chair. Tears were now actively spilling down her cheeks. From the lack of air or from fear? She wasn’t sure.

“Don’t seem like much of a boy now, huh, girl-,“ His free hand reached towards his belt and Karen struggled even more violently, the remnants of her vision catching the slightest glimpse of movement in the corner of the room. What the hell was that?

Warm blood splattered across her face and Tom quickly slumped to the ground. Karen sucked in a deep, ragged gasp of air when the man’s hand left her neck. Through fuzzy vision, she saw that same blur beating Billy senseless, but not quite killing him. She blinked rapidly and tried to regain her bearings as she continued sucking in labored breaths, her mouth feeling very much like a gaping fish as her head slumped forward till her chin nearly rested against her chest. Blood slipped from her mouth and onto her now exposed sternum, her breasts still contained by the torn fabric but not by much. 

Footsteps vaguely registered with her and she swallowed thickly as she saw dark boots in her line of vision. He was kneeling. She struggled a bit more despite the dizziness and lack of oxygen, surprise flooding her system when a gentle yet rough hand rested on her arm. 

“Easy, ma’am. I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” a deep voice rasped, Karen shuddering at how honey smooth the gravelly tone was. “I’m gonna cut ya loose. Gotta stay still for me though, alright? Just focus on that breathing of yours.” She nodded the tiniest bit, not moving even a hair as he skillfully cut the ropes binding her to the chair. He sheathed the knife in a blink of an eye and his thumbs were gently rubbing at her wrists, bringing back a bit of the circulation. 

“You with me, ma’am?” He asked quietly, one of his hands coming to gently coax her head up, Karen sucking in a sharp breath in the midst of her ragged ones as she took in the handsome man in front of her. 

Frank Castle. 

The Punisher. 

She had seen a photo of him once in her research. He had been standing happily with his wife and children, a grin on his lips and a glisten in his eyes. This was not the same man, yet it was. She was witnessing for herself that he was still human. It was in the gentleness of his touch and the concern laced in his voice. But his eyes, his eyes held a pain that Karen had never seen before, so deep-seeded and raw that it made her shudder. He was still handsome as ever though. His hair was framing his face in messy, brunette waves, his beard surprisingly consisting of clean lines and sharp angles. Her gaze traveled down to the black button up, a holster looped around his built shoulders. And there was that skull, imprinted into the leather there, signifying all the he was and desired to be. All in all he was beautiful, ruggedly beautiful. 

“Hey, look at me. Eyes right here,” he rumbled softly, Karen not even realizing she had closed them. “There we are. You’re either insanely brave or insanely stupid, you know that?” She grinned at that, about to speak when a hoarse cough left her lips, her lungs fluttering in her chest. 

“Easy there, hellcat,” he coaxed, hand moving to rub her upper back. “Give yourself a sec. That son of a bitch did a real number on ya.”

“I’ve had worse,” she croaked hoarsely despite his advice, leaning away from him and spitting out a glob of blood before returning upright and offering a hand. “Karen Page.”

“Frank,” he said gruffly, gently shaking it before his eyes trained on her torn dress and lifted skirts. He muttered a small ‘bastards’ under his breath before he shrugged out of his black coat.

“I don’t need a jacket, thank you. I’m just fine the way I am-,” Karen started to protest but he quickly cut her off.

“Take the damn jacket, ma’am.” 

She grew quiet at that, sucking up her pride as he helped her slip it on, his skillful fingers buttoning it up. He straightened the collar a bit, grinning the tiniest bit; it was almost unnoticeable. In the most modest way she thought was even possible, he carefully readjusted her skirts from were they were crudely bunched at her thighs, the man careful not to graze her skin as he did so. 

“Thank you,” she whispered hoarsely, a small, tight nod being her only response. She was about to continue when she noticed a bloody and beaten Billy attempting to get up behind Frank, a huff leaving her lips as she recklessly stumbled to her feet despite Frank’s protests and landed a solid kick the criminal’s face. The man fell down and let out a groan, Karen not hesitating to kick him again, and again, and again. She was relentless.

“You. Fucking. Bastard,” she spat, a few lone tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. Spots were swimming in her vision, but all she could see was red. That man had taken little girls for months now. Had used them; abused them. He was going to rape her. He didn’t deserve to live. No. Not after that.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough now,” Frank said evenly as his arm slipped around her waist and gently pulled her back from the bloody body, not paying any mind to her thrashing. “Calm down, ma’am. I’ve got ya.” He held her tightly, very aware she was about to come down off this high any second now and it wasn’t gonna be pretty. 

“Let. Me. GO,” Karen growled, trying her hardest to take another kick at the body, but Frank easily picked her up and spun them around till she wasn’t facing Billy anymore. 

“I said calm down, ya hear me?” He rasped harshly in her ear, his hot breath cascading down her neck. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” She thrashed for just a few more moments before her angry threats became silent sobs. She wasn’t dramatic about it, much to Frank’s surprise. She simply stood there, head hanging low as he held her, his chest to her back and stubbly chin brushing against her tear stained cheek. 

“He doesn’t deserve to live, that sick bastard,” she spat under her breath, sniffling. “You know this scum was taking little girls and...and selling them to the highest bidder? Can you believe that? The Wilson’s girl was only six.” Frank winced at that but nodded, a deep sigh leaving his lips. 

“That’s why I’m here ma’am,” he informed quietly. “I caught wind of what they were doing from some guys a few towns over. They ain’t gonna hurt anyone ever again. I can promise you that.”

“Good,” she nodded tightly, wincing a bit when it irritated her swollen cheek. She closed her eyes for just a moment, taking a slow breath to collect herself before pulling herself out of his arms and meeting his careful gaze. He looked at her with such concern, such gentleness that it nearly brought her to her knees. 

“Thank you, Frank. I’m alright,” she reassured with a grin when he raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Nothing a little bit of rest can’t fix. I’m sorry about that mess. It was uncalled for. ”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Frank waved her off. “Woulda let you keep going, but you were looking just a titch unsteady on your feet. Didn’t want you hurting yourself.”

“I’m alright,” she repeated with a forced smile. Her head was truly swimming, but that wasn’t something she was going to readily admit. She could handle it herself. She took a step away and as Frank expected, she swayed on her feet, the man quickly stepping forward and cupping her elbow, steadying her. 

“Take it easy,” he chided with a frown. “That head a yours looks like it took a nasty hit.”

“I’m-“

“Alright. Yes, I know. You already said that,” he muttered. “I say it’s a load of bull shit though. You must have one hell of a headache. Why don’t you let me take you home so you can get some proper rest?”

“But what about-“ 

“I’ll take care of him.”

“Promise me he won’t hurt anyone else.”

“You have my word, ma’am,” he said evenly. “Now let’s get you home.”


End file.
